Tat and juan's april fools massacre
tat and juan's april fools massacre (or '' la masacre del dia de los tontos de tat y juan'' in its original language) is an april fools special for the juanma n' co. series,where,as its name implies,tat (also known as cami E. lyonne) helps juan to make the most dangerous pranks ever. summary after doing what could only be described as the most dangerous and mean prank ever conceived, juan gets kicked out by his friends and then,finds tat,wich,despite being mad at juan because of a certain incident convinces him to make pranks everywhere and to everyone,wich will end up causing an armaggedon transcription paula: hi juan,how you doin' juanma: excuse me,missy,do i know you paula: y-you're kidding me,right,i... i'm your girlfriend,d-did you forgot or... juanma: i don't have any girlfriend paula: what did you just said to me you kiddo juanma: *laughing as a f*cking maniac* APRIL FOOLS,PAULA,can't believe you're that guillible paula: what the absolute f... later juanda: hi bro how you doin' juanma: i'm fine bro,high-five juanda: indeed *juanda gets shocked* juanda: did you just... juanma: APRIL FOOLS,MAN,two in a row nicole: hello juan,do you think i look different juanma: actually,yes,you look a lot thinner nicole *flattered* you really think so... juanma: nope,you're as fat as ever,girl nicole: screw you,colorado,screw you sarah: *in the distance* i gotta be the very best,like no one ever was... juanma: saritah,hello sarah: leave me the fuck alone,you perv juanma: come on,chara,i just want you to help me prank geral sarah: ...well,if you insist juanma: thank you,that's why i love you so much,i mean... that's why we get along so well geral: now,where did that girl went juanma: hello,teenager geral geral: since when am i a teenager? juanma: oh yeah,i forgot,there are still 4 days left,but,i wanted to show you something geral: what would that be juanma: uh,nothing,just the fact that i got sarah pregnant geral: what the fuck did just said *geral gets possesed by every demon in the universe,grabs juan against the wall and chokes him* geral: see? this is what i ment,you don't want to have friends,all you want to have is sex with sarah sarah: calm down girl,i'm not actually pregnant geral: then what's that sarah: just a ball i stole from the supplies closet juanma: see,she's ok,just let me go geral: that was such a horrible prank,just leave before i kill you juanma: you can't tell me what to do,you're less than a month older than me *three doritos later* juanma: well,jokes on you,girl,now i get to skip the whole school day *a while later,in the forest* juanma: stupid geral,stupid sarh,stupid evreyone,that was just a neat little prank i did there,it's not my fault if 13 year old blonde girls have no sense of humor tat: you're right kiddo,you're way to smart for dumb girls like her juanma: wait a minute,who are you,no,wait,i know who you are,you're tat from FHS,but,why are you here in the real world tat: i'm a witch,kiddo,i have all sorts of other-worldly shennanigans that help me do eveything i want juanma: yeah,but i don't trust you,like,at all,i'm gonna leave now and... tat: sorry,kid,but you're not leaving just yet,i'm a changed chameleon loli,and i'm gonna help you take revenge on those who falsely accused you juanma: not gonna happen,missy,i know who you are,you will hypnotize me and use me to absorb human souls tat: you really think i could do such a thing? i'm not gonna do anything bad i promise juanma: you really know how to convince me,don't you,ok,i'm gonna trust you,just this one time tat: well,you ain't gonna regret that choice,buddy a while later tat: ok,let's first get rid of this awful uniform,this other suit really suits you,haha juanma: was that supposed to be funny or...? tat: LAUGH! juanma: but,that pun was awful tat: yeah,maybe it was,but,on the other hand,that smokin makes you look smokin' hot juanma: so..weren't you gonna help me with,y'know,the pranks tat: *knocks him* yeah,the pranks,i forgot about that,ok,first and foremost,you must do every single thing that i say without questioning me once,k? juanma: k! tat: fine,second of all,I tell you what to do,you must listen to me and only me,if i say kiss me,you'll kiss me! juanma: well,but,what does kissing even has to do with... tat: WHAT WAS RULE NUMBER ONE AGAIN,JUANMA!? juanma: sorry,mistress,i was just not convinced by some of your ideas tat: i forgive you,but just because i love you that much,we'll begin our prank attack in a second a while later geral: ok,so,let's hope he doesn't come back,i swear i'll kill him if i see him again shadow juanma: hello,people,did y'all miss me? sarah: no,we didn't shadow juanma: uh... s-sarah... are you... tat: what the heck are you doing,man shadow juanma: sorry,mistress,i just blacked out there for a second tat: fine,i'll forgive you,but never look at that whore again shadow juanma: what did you called her again? tat: wait...don't tell me... DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!!??? shadow juanma: what,no,she's the worst geral: are you sure? tat: whatever,if you are not gonna do anything,then i'll do this myself *tat summons all kinds of demons to scare the crap out of everyone* juanma: *back to normal* oh,what just happened juanda: tat happened,she hypnotized you juanma: what,you said you wouldn't do that tat: duh,i lied,that's what i do for a living juanma: and,what are you gonna do tat: i'll take revenge on those who rejected me sarah: oh no,you won't *tat pretty much kills sarah* tat: sorry,chara,but this good ol' chameleon lady ain't gonna let you beat her sarah: you got a horrible girlfriend juanma juanma: and that's why i prefer you sarah: what juanma: uh,i mean,we have to stop tat before she kills anyone juanda: good luck with that,i'm gonna stay right here where i'm safe paula: bro,you have to come,she's your girlfriend juanda: fine,i'll do it,but if she kills me,it's your fault *then* tat: let's see if they like this,huh,how do you feel,town,do you feel bad? juanma: there she is sophie: she's ugly as fuck carlitos: well,that's why she's your doppelganger geral: doppel-what? juanma: for example,carlitos is emil's doppelganger,julian is juanda's doppelganger,you are daisy's doppelganger,saritah is danna's doppelganger,etc sarah: what the... a 10 year old is my doppelganger juanma: well,you're 12 sarah: and? juanma: that's why you are the little saritah sarah: only my brother calls me that,you stupid motherfucker caroline: shouldn't we be like... y'know,attacking tat juanma: yes we are tat: but you wont,i overheard y'all karen: hello,tat,it's been so long since we last met tat: don't talk to me,karen,you ain't convincing me paula: we have to somehow get her attention sarah: *playing pretend* did you heard that,juanma,we need to defeat her so that we can finally go to the beach and share some icecream juanma: what are you talking about sarah: oh,you know,i was saying she's such a big obstacle for our love,we can't be dating if she interferes tat: WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU SAYING!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????? sarah: just kiss me now,kiddo,we at least have to seal our love before we die tat: stop toying around,you're not a couple,you're just... *juanma and sarah kiss each other* tat: how dare you do such a... juanma and sarah: APRIL FOOLS,GIRL tat: screw you,screw your love,screw your city,i'm outta here sarah: she's so dumb,did she really fell for that juanma: yeah,like,how could she even IMAGINE that i feel SOMETHING towards you,haha sarah: juan,that's not funny,we both know you love me juanma: what the...no i don't,that's a big old lie sarah: do you think i'm blind or deaf,do you think i don't listen to you when you say saritah the sexy girl or saritah the pretty girl do you think i don't see you when you look at me,do you think i don't hear you mumbling near me,do you think i don't notice the shimmer in your eyes when you see me,you are in love with me juanma: i think you are a bit confused tat: yeah,girl,the only sarah he loves is sarah bonnette juanma: i don't love that satanic girl tat: yes you do (nicole appears out of nowhere and starts beating the crap out of tat) juanma: wow,she is a dangerous girl danna: not as much as me,for sure *tat falls off of a cliff* juanda: i guess she's dead emil: then,why do i hear boss music geral: because you're drunk sophie: and because you're mean geral: shut up,you shitty gossiper carlitos: turn down for what titanic-size tat: ENOUGH,SHUT UP,Y'ALL daisy: tat,you're way too big for my standars tat: and you're way too english for mine carlitos: she isn't english,she is englandish perez: it's english,you idiot carlitos: salence,please,salence juanma: well,since none of you is doing anything,i'll have to beat her with my beats the holguinfinity band: together we are stronger geral: really? that song? that show's for little children sarah: then why do you know it? carlitos: boom,bitch geral: what did ya' said? tat: k,aren't we supposed to fight juanma: yeah,let's do it *they sing,and tat dies* paula: she really deserved that sarah: thank you for defeating her,juanma,kiss me now juanma: what,sarah,are you serious,i'd be flattered to... sarah:... ¡APRIL FOOLS,BOI! juanma: they take advantage of my nobility sarah: see? you love me juanma: i was just playing along sarah: say what you want,but that letter was written by you juanma: AS A JOKE paula: yeah,whatever,let's just go now,kiddo tat: screw y'all,next time none of you will be safe,next ti... *a bird poops on her* tat: what,for real? the bird: april fools,little girl,hahaha sarah: well,that was awful juanma: and you are sexy sarah: yeah...wait...,what!? juanma: *nervous* nothing *circle closes on them both* THE END Category:Juanma n co episodes Category:Special episode Category:Episodes where tat is the villain